Phase I of the proposed research is designed to assess the effects of selected coaching behaviors on the attitudes and behaviors of children involved in supervised athletic programs. Baseball, basketball, and soccer coaches will be observed during practices and games by trained observers who will categorize their behaviors in terms of a schema derived largely from social learning theory. The relationships between coaching behaviors and such player variables as attraction toward the coach, intrateam attraction, attitudes toward the sport in question, enjoyment of participation, and continuation in the sports program will be assessed. Partly on the basis of the relationships discovered in the Phase I research, a program designed to help coaches relate more effectively to children will be designed. This program will involve didactic instruction via manuals prepared for this purpose as well as modelling and role playing procedures. Phase II of the proposed research will involve the implementation and assessment of the effects of this program. A primary goal of this research is the development of instructional materials to assist amateur coaches in relating more effectively to children.